Green Lantern: The Person's Case
by Celebeleni-Silverstar
Summary: Yet another hero, Hal Jordan is being admired by the whole world when another Lantern is born. Aryanna is the new girl at school, a very respected Cadet in her Air Core and she doesn't want to be left alone. When she finds a spaceship, she's determined to figure out what to do when she becomes a Green Lantern. A yellow lantern is born and it's up to Hal and Ary to defeat him.


Green Lantern Series: High School SuperHero

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I have no copyright to the Green Lantern or any of its characters, so this is purely only for the fun of writing this story._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: New School, New Beginnings_**

"There's a new girl at school. How about we show her some New York City welcome?" A cheerleader sneered. A sophomore with the school's uniform sat on her own close to the Football Field. She was of average size, long, flowing brown hair blowing in the early-autumn breeze. She wasn't a "plain jane", but she was so pretty, the cheerleader was jealous.

"There's nothing wrong with leaving her alone. You know what her father would do if he found out that we took her out to a party with drinking and doing drugs. Emilee, just leave her be." Another cheerleader pleaded. Emilee, a pretty blonde with way too much makeup on stared at her friend with a threatening look on her face. She said in a threatening voice, "If you think that she's way too good for us, then why don't you go join her and we can make fun of you two, Sarah?"

Sarah, the youngest cheerleader in the school looked away to let Emilee have her way again. They walked over to the poor girl and Emilee said in her nicest voice (which sounded like nails on a chalkboard), "We never saw you around here before. You new?"

"Y-yes, I am. I just moved from Canada. I'm Aryanna... Snow." She hesitated for a fear crept up her rigid spine to warn her that there's a danger lurking in the nicest of the lead cheerleader.

"There's a party happening tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to join us. It's to support the football team for their upcoming season. it's a really good party." Emilee just nearly forgot to put in the football team at the last second. Aryanna looked from Emilee to Sarah, who was really quiet and she seemed afraid of Emilee before answering, "I will go. What should I wear?"

"Anything that's sexy or real cute on you. Sarah will pick you up at 5:30 tonight so that she can help you get ready and there at the site. See you, Aryanna." As Emilee walked away with another cheerleader, Sarah told Aryanna, "If anything, don't accept any drinks from Emilee and you'll be fine. Just trust me, you don't want to be made fun of." before walking away.

* * *

It was 4:30 when Aryanna got home from her first day at school. She felt like she was going to explode from how much work she was given for the next two weeks. Her mother, Marie Swan sat at the table in their cozy dining room waiting to hear about her first day.

"It was okay." Ary read her mother's loving face and quickly put in, "There's a party and a new friend asked me to join her."

"That sounds lovely. Will there be any drinking involved?"

"Not that I know of, but she warned me not to accept any drinks from a girl named Emilee. She seemed nice, but her whole body screamed that she didn't want to be nice to me." Aryanna almost broke down into tears. "She seemed jealous of me."

"Baby, she's going to be jealous of you only because you're more prettier than her. If she's a blonde, then seh would be jealous of you. Cheer up, little angel." Marie kissed her daughter's forehead before walking into the kitchen to start the evening meal. Aryanna ran up to her room to get changed into her only pair of jean shorts and a blouse that she got for school. When Sarah knocked, she was blown away from how pretty Aryanna was.

"Wow, you outshine Emilee so much, you might have a few of the football players ask you out. Just don't get Sam for Emilee had her eye on him for a very long time."

Laughing, Aryanna put on a black wrap and giggled, "Then she would have to find a way to get me off the hook then." When they got there, one of the football players, Aryanna thought was Sam, walked over to her and started asking her questions. Before the clock hit 8, she went for a quick walk to the lake. It was there when the ground shook and a weird flying object hit the water's surface.

Without thinking, she dove into the water and she swam towards the spacecraft as she got there, a strange person looked at her and with the ring that hugged his left hand, pointed it at her and a soft, glowing green light cascaded around her body. "You are chosen," he gasped. As he gave her the ring, he died. Or something that was strange to her (everything was strange when she hasn't seen it before), but he kinda stopped glowing and turned a really pale color.

She took the ring and the lantern with her as she walked back to the party, wet and probably a mess.

"Aryanna, what happened to you?"

"I fell into the water. Then I decided to take a small swim when I found this." She showed Sarah the ring and lantern when Sarah gasped as Emilee walked over to exclaim, "A swim in this time of year? You're a freak, Swan." Sam walked over to tell her that, "You're not a freak. You're more special in the soul than Emilee will ever be." before he walked away.


End file.
